Guess the Cat Poems!
by Fernsky72
Summary: Guess the warrior cats with poems about them! Suitable for all ages!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Im back! Here is a warriors guess the cat poem… thing!**

I wanted to be loyal

A strong, free cat

But now the truths out

I've destroyed all of that

They said we weren't hers

That she didn't care

The smoke burned my lungs

It singed my hair

I screeched the truth

In front of everyone

They all asked me

What have you done

My head whirled

Down down down

Mud and dirt

All around

Filling my throat

I wish it would end

But the light soon shone

Over my head

As my eyes closed

Steady steady

I felt complete

Like my time had come

And i was ready

 **You can guess or just enjoy my poems! Thanks!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Congratulations to kayixxu for guessing first!**

 **The warrior cat was… Hollyleaf!**

 **I hope you continue to read my poems and thank you for the views and favourites :)**

I didn't realize how I felt

Until you looked at me

And my heart melt

I saw it in your eyes

And im sure you saw it in mine too

We had to be together

Who cares if StarClan knew?

But you were too young

And I was a medicine cat

We couldn't be together

I already knew that

But when I left this world

You whispered goodbye

And as I entered StarClan

I started to cry

In your dreams

I continued to see you

It wasn't the same

But nobody knew

I travelled with you

From apprentice, to warrior then to leader!

I was there, the whole way through

But as I saw your love grow

I started to let go

Your heart was already with someone else

How I envied her

From her bright green eyes to her sleek pale pelt

But I realized it wasn't mean to be

I couldn't love you

You couldn't love me

As I died a second time

You cried out to me

I said it could not be

You told me my promise and my heart broke

"That was never going to happen my love. I cannot journey with you anymore. Im sorry…"

I softly spoke

Now im gone

You don't know where

But don't forget, Firestar, im still there

 **Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed or read my poems! I'll post the next one tomorrow!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! Im sorry for not posting the chapters for dream but i will get onto that as soon as possible! I have started a new story as well! I haven't come up with a name but… I've been busy :(**

 **Congrats (once again :P) to kayixxu for guessing first!**

 **The warrior cat was… Spottedleaf!**

 **Flaymeskywing: Yeah i get how you thought it was Yellowfang! It could have been Leafpool that was a great guess! Thank you! I ship quite a lot of warriors as well :P**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Correct! Thanks! I do it when i have free time :) Not that good though:P**

 **LittleGrayOwl: Yep you're right! Wow really? I LOVE Spottedleaf!**

 **Thank you all so much! Im really grateful!**

I knew it could not be

But I loved you

And you loved me

My sisters death still cut me deep

But I felt new and young

With you beside me

For just one night

We were together

But to me

It felt like forever

I could feel them squirming inside of me

Oh Starclan!

How could this be?

I had to see him

He had to know

I felt uneasiness in my bones

We met there once again

But this time I decide

We can only be friends

I had them today

As the snow fell

A scent rose from the deputy's pelt

A sickly smell

I have to let them go

He will look after them

Nobody has to know

We trudged through the snow

My cheeks dampened

As one of my little ones let go

He was there

Like he promised

His shoulders square

As he took whats left of my heart across the river

I accused a fox

For stealing my kits

And i knew that one day

I would regret this

 **This cat did become a leader so i'll accept either name! :)**

 **Happy hunting!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**

 **Congratulations to Raven that flies at night for being the first one to guess! 10 minutes after i posted it! Thank you!**

 **The warrior cat was… Bluefur/star!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Really?! I didn't know! Also check your PMs :P!**

 **TheOtakuTiger: Corrrrect! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Flaymeskywing: Hey you're back! Thank you so much! Im not that good and I'm running out of good characters to write about!**

 **Silver shines in moonlight: Hey silver! You're right! Thanks for reviewing! Check your PMs!**

 **Ravenshadow415: Well you believe right! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **badguthrie: Correct! Thank you! It means a lot to me!**

 **LittleGrayOwl (Guest): Yup! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **I just wanted to pour my heart out to all my reviewers! I know I'm being a bit dramatic but I'm new and i haven't had this many reviews! Seeing all your compliments and lovely reviews made me grin like an idiot! Even now I'm smiling so much my cheeks hurt! Thank you so much and i love you!**

They questioned my loyalty

Once I did too

But I knew in my heart

What to do

I defeated my brother

Wasn't that enough proof?

They still doubted me

Always asked me what to do

My father was a part of me

A part of my brother too

And both of them are dead

I feel no regret or grief when I think of them

But all I remember is all the blood that was shed

But then they opened up

Welcomed me as their deputy

Oh I was so happy!

They had finally ignored my fathers personality in me!

But then our leader fell

Along with many others

But it was a story that many will tell

Im sorry but I have nothing more to say

Please just keep this between us

Its time to part ways

 **Quite short i know, I'm sorry. I wanted to start a poll but thought "Why not just ask them on here?" So.. uh.. did you guys want me to start a QOTD? Because they are really fun for me and hopefully for you too and i was just wonderiiiing if you wanted something else to think about while you read my poems!**

 **Review and read… no the other way round… Read and review! Thats better! Ok, Fernsky out!**

 **Happy Hunting!**

 ** _~Fernsky_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Im sorry i haven't updated! It was my birthday yesterday! Cue the birthday song!**

 **Happy birthday to me!**

 **Happy birthday to me!**

 **Happy birthday dear Mab-**

 **Sorry… Anyway!**

 **Congratulations to my Fanfiction friend Cloudjumper Kat for guessing first and asking for a QOTD!**

 **The warrior cat was… Brambleclaw/star!**

 **To maddiebird, Jerenbee, LittleGrayOwl, CinderpeltLover, Spiritflare of Starclan,TheOtakuTiger and Candy Phantom *takes deep breath*, correct! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **badguthrie: Thank you! Now stop with the compliments, you're making me blush *hides face and squeals***

 **Foxcloud of Bookclan (your name rules!): Yup! Hollyleaf, Spottedleaf (was it really that obvious?), Bluestar and Bramblestar!**

 **Iceleaf: Yep! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Now onto the poem!**

A loyal apprentice and friend

That's me

Until I faced the sorrowful end

It happened so fast

So quickly

As the monster roared past

I spent the rest of my days

Locked away in the medicine cats cage

My heart wanting something else

My soul feeling emptiness

How did Yellowfang want this?

I tried not to get frustrated

But most days I'd end with a hiss

They pitied me

I pitied myself

But I guess it was my destiny

I tried my best

But I tried to get others

To do the rest

A few prophecies I told wrong

But they forgave me

I wasn't an apprentice for very long

I found the perfect cat

I trained her well

I grew better at that

Until she left

I took the blame

She fell in love

And then the beasts came

Ripped our camp apart

Tearing out my beating heart

They came to me

A few of them

And told me it isn't the end

And then I woke up

But I wasn't the same

They all called me a different name

But then I finally confessed

Im not who I am now

And then my soul was laid to rest

 **Thanks once again to everyone! Love you all! By the way, i may not post for a while because my mind is having a total writers block lately so everything will be on hold for a while!**

 **QOTD: Who is Squirrelflights mothers, mothers, mothers, sons, mates, brothers, ex-mate?**

 **Happy Hunting!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Im so sorry for being _really_ inactive lately! Its school holidays and I've been quite busy with doing stuff that you're supposed to do in Spring! :P Please forgive me for not updating _any_ of my FanFics but i will be working on them all day today! I also haven't had any internet in a while and that has sorta sucked but here i am!**

 **Congrats to badguthrie for guessing first!**

 **The warrior cat was… Cinderpelt/heart!**

 **And the QOTD answer was… Squirrelflight!**

 **Except no one tried to answer it so i will stop doing them! XP**

 **badguthrie: Right! Again! Thank you for the lovely comments :) They make my day!**

 **MeowMix: Thank you for guessing but I'm afraid you're wrong… Sorry! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jerenbee loves Led Zeppelin: (longer name :P) Yep you're right! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TheOtakuTiger: Correct and correct! Thank you!**

 **Carmelita01: Yup! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Spottedheart412 (Guest) aaaaand Spottedheart412: Hey! Yes! You reviewed twice! Hehe thanks for reviewing! Great prologue by the way!**

 **GlassIsEasyToBreakHardToFix: Thank you! Its fine! I didn't tell many people :) You're right! Hehe, you and me both! Thanks!**

 **Phew! Done with the reviews now onto the poem!**

My ears felt like they were being torn

The barks and howls

Filled with scorn

The shadows wanted to claim me

But another was here

His fur all ripped and bloody

Their dull claws

Long and large

Their sharp teeth

Taking charge

Help was nowhere to be found

Two eyes reduced to one

Oh, StarClan

How I thought I was done!

But the light shone

Over my monster-like face

And how I thanked him

For ignoring my fate

And for loving me

For who I am

And bringing me back when I tried to flee

 **I know this one is quite short and bad but i really wanted to get another poem out before people start forgetting about me :( Hehe anyway! Thanks for all the reviews! I have no idea when i will get the next poem out but hopefully this time it won't take a whole month -_-**

 **Ok, Fernsky out!**

 **Happy Hunting!**

 ** _~Fernsky_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Im so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooo sorry! It didn't take me one month but… two to hurry up and work on the poems so I'm so sorry!**

 **To Cloudjumper Kat, Kirbywarriorsfan122, SilverShinesInMoonlight, Foxtail of StormClan, Eagleshine, LittleGrayOwl, Flaymeskywing, Spottedheart412 and Jaegothis, YES!**

 **Congrats to Cloudjumper Kat for guessing first.**

 **Here's the poem that took me five mins to write. Thats why its bad! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

At first some thought of me as mean

Cruel

Suspicious

And judging

We fought

I thought I'd win

He was tough

And I was wrong

In this clan is where he belongs

My friend came out

He revealed the truth

He wasn't who he said he was

He was an evil old brute

But I said no

I will never take his side

Not until I die

But then my apprentice fell

It was all his fault

I became so bitter

Everyone could tell

But when he became leader, it was swell!

But then I got defeated

Blinded by a rabbits claws!

I made the great journey

At the end, I couldn't feel my paws

But I made it with a lot of friends

The tree came crashing down

I tried to save her

But met my end

I hope we'll all meet again

And here I stay

With the one I once called a kittypet

But now I call a friend

For forever and a day

Who am I?

 **Writing that last part made me cry… :'(**

 **Read and review! Thank you very much!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


End file.
